Elementos
by Mizuhi-Chan
Summary: Les traigo una seria de drabbles, seran algo extraños y contienen parejas, algo inusuales, por lo menos en el FF en español, espero que les agraden. Advertencia: Puede no agradar a algunos.
1. Fango

¡Hola! Este en un pequeño drabble… No es un Zutara… Se sorprenderán al leerlo. Les dejo leer.

¡DISFRUTENLO!

**KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT**

**Fango**

-Supongo que eres muy bonita- dijo Toph  
Katara volteo a verla extrañada -¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto.  
-Bueno, supongo que eres muy bonita, para que le llegues a gustar a ambos- Respondió la pequeña de manera indiferente.  
-Oh, gracias… Supongo- Dijo Katara volteando a ver a otro lado.

Las jóvenes, que estaban sentadas en el piso, se quedaron en silencio una de ellas observando el paisaje, la otra solo meditando.  
-Pero ellos solo aman tu belleza, tu físico- Susurro Toph. La maestra agua la miro, sin entender- En cambio yo, te amo a ti- dijo con un leve sonrojo- Amo tu forma de ser, tu personalidad, la manera en la que me apoyas… Hasta amo el latido de tu corazón, es mas sueva que el de los otros, va despacio, hasta parece una melodía- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Katara se quedo pensativa y respondió.  
-Yo también te amo, Toph, eres algo así como una hermanita para mi… al igual que a Sokka y Aang- La morena abrazo a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se levanto del suelo y se marcho, dejando a la pelinegra, sola con sus pensamientos…

-Supongo que así será siempre, ni ella ni Sokka me aman… Creo que es cosa de familia- Susurro por lo bajo la niña- O tal vez… Es que el agua no me ama…. Al fin y al cabo, la tierra y el agua solo forman fango-Dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

**KTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT**

¡¡No me maten por favor!! Si no les gusta no se enojen, es culpa de la inspiración… Se que es una pareja rara, pero, no se, se me dio por escribir de estas chicas… No digo que a Toph le gusten las mujeres, es un simple fic, además hay que darle variedad al FF en español.

No me arrepiento del drabble, por que me gusto mucho escribirlo, fue lindo. Si les gusta bien, y si no también.  
En caso de que les agrade, espero un review. Cuídense todos… ¡Bye!


	2. Un Poco de Tierra

Ya vine con otro drabble, ahora un Shonen Ai, como dije, no importa si no les agrada el Shojo Ai (Amor de Chicas) o el Shonen Ai (Amor de Chicos), es solo un Fandom¿OK?

¡¡¡Disfruten el Drabble!!!

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

**Un Poco de Tierra**

Tal vez algún día llegara a olvidarlo… Olvidaría al hombre y el nombre, pero no olvidaría las ideas… Tampoco olvidaría sus besos, y mucho menos sus caricias…

-Lee- Susurro en voz baja. Smellerbee lo volteo a ver.  
-¿Decías algo Jet?- Pregunto la chica mientras cambiaba los vendajes del pecho de muchacho.  
-Nada, Smellerbee… Cosas mías- Dijo, regalándole una de sus típicas sonrisas a su amiga, pero fue sustituida por una mueca de dolor.  
-No hagas esfuerzos Jet, te lastimaras- Le dijo ella, el solo asintió con la cabeza.

Por muy maestro fuego que el fuera, sus ideas no eran las mismas, y hasta ahora lo entendía… No todos los de la Nación del fuego son iguales.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, aquel golpee que le dio la roca, seguía trayendo consecuencias.  
No era necesario ser maestro fuego para herir a los del Reino Tierra, si hasta una persona de tu país te podía matar.

Aun así… Sabia que lo amaba, lo conoció poco tiempo, pero el se enamoro. Lee solo había estado un rato con el, tal vez ya lo había olvidado, pero Jet no… Sabia que el también lo lograría, aunque no ahora…

Al fin y al cabo… Con un poco de tierra, poco a poco, el fuego se apaga.

**LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ**

¿Qué les pareció? Es algo confuso, se que los creadores de Avatar ya dijeron que Jet murió, pero yo puse en mi drabble que sobrevivió. Ojala les haya gustado.

Al que le gusto, espero su comentario. ¡Bye!


	3. Amor De Tres

El tercer drabble, espero que agrade. No tengo mucho que decir, al final comentare algunas cosas. Para que vean que en mi mente retorcida todavia queda un poco de la otra Mizuhi les traigo unos leves toques de Zutara jejeje...

**AKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZ**

**Amor de Tres**

Sabia que amaba a Katara, pero ella amaba a Zuko, por lo menos, eso tenia entendido, una parte de el, su intuición, le decia que Zuko correspondía a su amiga… Esto le daba celos, pero no celos de Zuko, más bien, celos de Katara.

El no sabía mucho de amor, pero… Sokka le había dicho que cuando se enamorada, su corazón latiría mas fuerte, y que el debía estar atento a ello.  
¿Pero que hacia si su corazón latía por dos personas¿Qué hacia si una de esas personas era un chico¿Eso era normal?

Estaba confundido, busco con la mirada a Katara y la encontró frente a el, costurando unos pantalones de su hermano, la chica alzo la mirada y le sonrió. Su corazón bombeo con fuerza, un ligero apareció en sus mejillas.

Volteo hacia atrás y encontró a Zuko meditando, el príncipe lo miro de manera inexpresiva, su corazón volvió a bombear la sangre con fuerza… La mirada del ambarino, se volvió un poco mas calida, Aang juraría que le sonrió, o eso pensó, pero luego se dio cuenta que no lo miraba a el, giro la cabeza y vio a Katara sonrojada, sonriéndole a Zuko.

Necesitaba ayuda, sentía que no podía, quería que alguien le dijera ¿Qué pasa cuando las personas que amas están enamoradas?

El Avatar quedo pensativo… ¿Es que acaso se podía el amor de tres? El niño suspiro con fuerza. Quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo, no en ese momento.

Tal vez luego, su corazón se aclarase, quizás en ese momento, se daría cuenta que el solo amaba a Katara, aunque en ese mismo instante, era su mismo espíritu quien le gritaba un nombre…

"_Zuko"_

**AKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZAKZ**

Le diré una pequeña aclaración, en el Drabble, se supone que Zuko se unió al Avatar y compañía para que su tío le enseñe Fuego-Control.

Se que hasta ahora los drabbles han sido tristes, pero supongo que luego saldrán amores correspondidos.

Siendo todo por ahora.  
¡¡Bye!!... Si alguien gusta… ¡¡Reviews por favor!!


	4. En las Cenizas Sugió el Fuego

¡Por fin! Después de un mes, creo yo, escribí otros dos drabbles… Perdón por la tardanza, les prometo que vale la espera.  
Gracias a los lectores que dejaron un review… Excepto a uno (no creo que nadie agradezca que le deseen la muerte, si no te gusta el género, no leas… Yo puse advertencia… Ya sabrán a quien me dirijo)…  
Mejor los dejo con…

¡DIRFUTEN EL DRABBLE!

**TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT**

**En las Cenizas, Surgió el Fuego.**

Y en medio de la oscuridad sostuvo su mano, con un miedo casi extraño. Mai miro los ojos cafés de Ty Lee y comprendió…  
Posó su mano en la mejilla de la menor, y esta, agradeció el gesto, cerrando sus ojos.

Nunca existió un "Llamado del Universo", no fue una fuerza "mística" lo que llevo a Ty Lee al circo; ni tampoco quien la saco de ahí…. Solo fue el temor, un temor distinto en cada ocasión.

Desde niña las admiraba, ellas siempre tan valientes y sin temores. Azula era poderosa y sabía que nadie la podría derrocar. Mai, era valiente, aunque muy callada, no le temía ni a la mismísima princesa del fuego.  
En cambio, Ty Lee era frágil, llena de temores y angustias, escondidas bajo una mascara de perpetua alegría; que se rompía cada noche, cuando las sabanas la acogían, cuando los ojos se nublaban, la sonrisa se borraba, y las lágrimas caían.  
Era ahí donde la verdadera Ty Lee brotaba. Por que era insegura, por que le afectaba mucho el que dirán.

Ella había huido por que no sabía como reaccionarían sus amigas cuando supieran que la pequeña castaña las amaba, no con ese amor de amigos; sino, uno más fuerte, ese que llega a unir a dos o más individuos.

Ty Lee escapo de sus sentimientos, para no molestar a quienes amaba… Y solo había regresado, porque creía olvidado todo aquello; lo creía apagado, pensando que tierra, levantada en los viajes realizados, extinguiría el fuego… Ella volvió, por que intuía que solo quedaban cenizas.

Pero ahora, Mai lo sabía, la había descubierto… Y en vez de darle la espalda y su odio; la acariciaba y abrazaba, dándole todo su apoyo.  
Ty Lee lloraba, pero las lagrimas derramadas esta noche, eran de felicidad, porque alguien, por fin, había quebrado esa mascara, que desde hacia mucho tiempo le lastimaba.  
Mai besó con ternura los labios de Ty Lee, y luego la abrazo contra su pecho.

Esa noche, solo las mantas supieron… Que en las cenizas, surgió el fuego.

**TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMT**

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?... Yo quería hacerlo un Azula x Ty Lee x Mai, pero solo salio Ty LeexMai, así que espero que les haya agradado.  
Por fin, me salio una pareja que se corresponde (Mizuhi corre feliz por todas partes)  
Gracias por leer, y si no es mucho pedir, ¡REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


	5. La Gran Toph

He aquí el quinto drabble… Se que dije que iba a ver parejas raras, pero también, es para algunos drabbles de personajes en particular…  
El primero de este tipo, es de Súper Toph, así que… 

¡DISFRUTEN!

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**La Gran Toph**

Miedo… Eso es algo que ella no tenia, o eso creía.  
El miedo surge por ver cosas distintas a nosotros, eso es lo que nos asusta; por esa misma razón, ella no temía.

A ella, que más le daba un Oso-León dientes de sable, por muy terrorífico que fuera, ella no lo veía, solo lo sentía. ¿Qué hay de terrorífico en sentir? Nada, al parecer…  
Un poco de Tierra-control, y ese Oso-León no era más que un Gatito asustadizo.

Esa era Toph, la chica sin miedo, la mas grande Maestra Tierra, capaz de controlar si elemento y el metal.  
La gran Toph, que siempre ridiculizaba al tonto Sokka, el enclenque Aang, y la Señorita Dulzura de Katara.

Más sin embargo, si había una cosa a la que le temía. De cierta forma era irracional… No era factible.

¿Qué hay de terrorífico en sentir?

Desde su nacimiento, siempre estuvo acompañada, ya sea por damas de compañía o por guardias… Siempre sintió a alguien cerca de ella.

Por eso, su único miedo, era despertar y no sentir a sus amigos; por que la Gran Toph… Temía a la soledad.

¿Qué hay de terrorífico en sentir?

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Si les gusto, chico… Si no, igual… Lo escribí en el coche de mi abuelito, escuchando el iPod ja, ja…  
Por favor… Dejen un review… ¡¡¡Y gracias por leer!!!


End file.
